


Outside

by toesohnoes



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice enjoys the thrill of knowing they could be caught at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Five Acts at LJ.

There's a thrill to it, with so many people near by, so many potential eyes that could seek them out. She sits in his lap, his cock deep inside her, while her long skirt flows over the pair of them. She rests against his chest, her heart racing like she's truly alive. To outside eyes, they are an affectionate couple. From within, they are something far more deviant.

She can hardly move without drawing attention from the passing strangers in the park, so her hips shift in tiny, microscopic twitches. In her heightened state, it's still more than enough to bring her to the edge, the thought of it contributing as much as the actual sensation.

Luther's hands rest on her hips, large and steady. She turns her head to look at him, a private smile on her face, a secret shared for just the two of them. Luther's expression is dark and regretful; she can't say she's surprised. She can see all of the regret ticking in his mind, all of the cranky worries about being caught.

With a wiggle in his lap she manages to make him choke from intensity, his dick burrowing deeper into her cunt. His hands clench on her hips and she smiles politely when they attract attention from a jogger passing by.

"Alice," he murmurs, the words buried against her neck, hiding in her hair. She clenches around him and begins to lift her hips in tiny, tense movements, barely anything at all. It works, though; it's enough to make him pant against her neck, enough to make him start to lose control. She never feels as powerful as she does when she's picking this brilliant man apart. She can rip him to shreds and he'll never be able to stop her.

He grunts and shivers beneath her as he climaxes. Her red hair sticks in damp swirls to her forehead, and she clenches her legs together one last time to make him struggle to contain a cry. He can pay her back and finish her off when they make it back to the hotel; in the meantime, she stays where she is, waiting for him to catch his breath and feeling him soften inside her. Unnoticed, the world passes miserably by.


End file.
